


Two Killjoys to Arkyn Went (Three Came Back)

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: D'avin gets welcomed home. (2x01 missing scene)





	Two Killjoys to Arkyn Went (Three Came Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



Johnny pretty much jumped him the moment the they were alone, which was gratifying and also meant that now was probably, definitely not the time to bring up his fantasies-slash-weird-memory-experience, including the part where he and Dutch had made out in the middle of a rescue.

On the other hand, if he got Johnny on board with the whole 'maybe we could consider the possibility that Khlyen isn't totally evil' plan, that would be a big help in convincing Dutch.

To that end: "Johnny? Not that I don't like where your head's at, but could we maybe talk about something for a moment?"

Johnny blinked at him. "Uh, right. Yeah. Good call."

 _Bad call._ D'avin was pretty sure that whatever Johnny thought they ought to talk about wasn't what D'avin intended to talk about, which meant that their conversation would take a good bit lot longer and would potentially involve a lot of frustration. "On second thought, it can wait. You can just - "

"No, no." Johnny shook his head. "You're right. I mean, five days, who knows what kind of shit they put in you. Could be all sorts of nasty stuff. I should ask Lucy to - "

D'avin kissed him. Not the greatest way to shut up someone who thought you might be contagious, but as a short-term solution, it worked. "I was really hoping for some privacy."

Pretending to be boyfriends-who-totally-weren't-related-by-blood while undercover was one thing, a bit of light kissing and shirtless petting while Dutch was watching was another one, but D'avin drew the line at Lucy. Rationally, he realized she was not an actual person in the way most people defined 'person', but irrationally, she rather felt like the all-seeing, all-knowing fourth member of the team.

Plus, she totally had a crush on Johnny, not that D'avin blamed her for that or anything, but still.

"I was there," he said. "Pretty sure I know exactly what kind of shit they put in me - or tried putting in me, rather. You did get the part where I told you about that, didn't you?"

"Also the part where you shot Fancy," Johnny said.

D'avin shrugged. "Kind of proving my point. I knew what he was."

"If you'd been wrong, that shot would've killed him," Johnny said, more or less ruining the mood, as far as D'avin was concerned.

Of course, maybe that was the whole idea. "I knew," he repeated.

"If I'd known that about you, I wouldn't have shot you," Johnny said. "I would have knocked you out, maybe, tied you up, definitely, but I wouldn't have shot you and I wouldn't have left you."

"He was an asshole before, and now he's a Level Six asshole. And thanks. I think." Dutch would have shot him, he thought. Maybe she wouldn't have left him, but once she'd realized there was no cure for getting Sixed, she would have done the right thing. The necessary thing.

In a situation where their positions would have been reversed, he'd like to think he could have done the same, even knowing that Johnny would have never forgiven him.

Johnny sighed. "I was worried about you. Dutch, too."

"I was pretty worried about me too, so I guess that makes three of us." At least they were moving away from the topic of shooting people. "But hey, here I am, safe and sound, and still bleeding red."

"Still, if you don't mind, I'd like to run a few tests. Just to be safe." Johnny was still shirtless, but he was walking away and besides, D'avin'd seen him do science-y stuff pretty much naked, if he woke up in the middle of the night with a great idea - or rather, an idea that seemed great in the middle of the night but not so much at ten the next morning, with Dad's favorite pair of slippers all chewed up by a robot dog. One of the advantages of them sharing a room, after Mom'd moved into D'avin's old one.

In the present, things were not looking up. "How long's that going to take?" If he was lucky, Dutch would be in a less science-y and more sex-y mood.

Johnny turned, grinning and looked rather delighted. _Nerd,_ thought D'avin, but fondly. Mostly fondly. "Depends. How quickly can you take off your pants?"

D'avin rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have just kept doing what we were doing?"

Johnny, looking oh-so smug, spread his hands. "You're the one who wanted to talk."

"All right, smartass. How quickly can you take off _your_ pants?"

Pretty damn quick, as it turned out.

 

After, all of Johnny's scientific curiosity sated, Dutch.

She was still up and awake, and seeming to plan on staying so for the rest of the night. She'd have slept while looking for him, D'avin thought. People like Dutch - they never fell apart during a crisis, only after, when nobody was around to see them.

He cleared his throat, giving her fair warning. He wasn't Johnny, after all, who might have reasonably been the one she'd expected to come and find her. "I heard your message."

Dutch grimaced. "Too sentimental?"

That pretty much set the tone, he figured. They were going to be badass about this. "Little bit. Nice, though. I guess Johnny wrote the text?"

"Mostly." Dutch looked away, meaning 'no'.

"Yeah." D'avin nodded and poured himself a drink. "He's a romantic."

"Aren't we all." Not a question, D'avin judged. Not true, either, he didn't think.

"Not sure how old we were, but this one time, there was this girl in our class he liked," D'avin said. "Don't remember her name, or what she looked like, only that Johnny was crazy about her. Anyway, he was too chickenshit to tell her straight-up, so instead, he inscribed it on the lake."

Dutch arched an eyebrow.

"It was winter," D'avin explained. "All the local kids, they'd go ice-skating. So Johnny went out there ass-early in the morning, and he wrote something like 'Dutch, I love you' all over the lake."

Slow, Dutch wasn't. "She didn't see it."

"No shit. Only way to see it was from above. So there he was, big, romantic gesture. Wasted. I bought her a cup of hot cocoa and pretended it was from him. Didn't work either - well, the part where she realized Johnny was the one with a crush on her didn't. I got a couple of dates out of it."

"So the two of you weren't - " Dutch gestured vaguely.

"Exclusive? Not usually. Johnny likes people too much. Me, I like sex. It works out pretty well."

"And yet here you are. Johnny too tired from worrying about you to stay awake?"

"One word," D'avin said. "Tests."

"The kind where you get to keep your shirt on, or the kind where you don't?"

"People volunteer for tests where they don't let you take your shirt off?" D'avin asked. "Freaks. I passed, by the way. In case you were wondering."

"Never doubted it," Dutch said. "So then. Shall we? I might have a few tests of my own I'd like to perform."

"Dunno, I feel like I might be all tested out for a while."

"Well, we can always just cuddle and see if we can beat Johnny to the shower tomorrow morning."

D'avin grinned. "I like the way you think."


End file.
